


Wake

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur has magic, Canon Era, M/M, Magic, Pre-Slash, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A distant scream pierces through Merlin’s brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Canon AU, Merthur, any rating. Instead of Morgana, it's Arthur who has magic and keeps having bad dreams and Merlin is the one to comfort him whenever he wakes up screaming, because Merlin knows better than anyone else how this can be terrifying, but he still can't tell Arthur that he also has magic and that's why he understands it so well."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

A distant scream pierces through Merlin’s brain.

He jolts upright on the soggy, roughly-knitted quilt, the cot groaning underneath him. “ _Whss?_ ”

Screaming…? 

Arthur.

Oh god,  _Arthur_.

Merlin flies off the cot, onto his naked feet and bursts out from the antechamber. Within the four-poster bed, Arthur thrashes half-asleep. A nearby candelabra glows to life, illuminating, their wicks burning hotter and hotter. The metal of it trembles, as if were heating itself, beginning to smoke visibly.

“Arthur!” 

Merlin climbs over the enormous bed, pitching away the curtains, just as the other man screams himself awake, throat going hoarse. He snatches onto Arthur’s shoulders, yelling over another scream, “ _Arthur_ , it’s me! It’s  _me_! Stop!”

A big fist misses Merlin’s ear by inches, but Arthur finally stops thrashing, lips parting, his cheeks wet and slick with tears.

“Take it easy,” Merlin says aloud, calmly. He smooths Arthur’s fringe out of his eyes, petting him. God, this is hell. “You’re alright… take a deep breath, sire.”

“ _I was dead. I was drowning, I was underwater_ …”

Oh god no.

Merlin bites on his lip, trying to not show his nervousness. “You’re not drowning, you’re right here,” he insists, feeling Arthur’s hands clutching fiercely to his forearms.

“ _I was drowning. Bleeding out, and I saw this person. A girl in one of Morgana’s dresses…_ ”

“Arthur, you’re hyperventilating, shh.” Merlin’s palms reach out to cup Arthur’s face. Bright blue eyes stare at Merlin, still wide and fearful. “I need you to calm down. Please. Do this. I know it was terrible… please…”

Magic is a curse for Arthur. He dreams so violently, colourfully he only gets bits and bots of these visions. Or prophecies. Or  _whatever_  they are haunting him.

And, as much as he wants to Arthur  _they are the one and the same_ …

Merlin can’t.

Not now.

He pulls Arthur into a semi-hug, more like Merlin’s cradling him, listening to Arthur shakily suck in the air, gradually relaxing against him.

One day.

*


End file.
